The Lips of an Angel
by KeRz
Summary: Logan gets a late night phone call.
1. Chapter 1

Logan looked at the clock as his phone started to ring. Who could be calling him so late? Then he looked at the caller i.d., which said Rory, and he smiled.

"Honey why you calling me so late", Logan asked her concerned.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Logan" Rory told him honestly with tears in her voice.

"Honey why you crying is everything okay", Logan asked.

"I just miss how it used to be, but why are you whispering?" Rory asked him.

"Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on", Logan told her.

"No I don't think that we ever did, Logan." Rory agreed.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name . It sounds so sweet", Logan told her thinking to himself about her having the lips of an angel.

"God, Logan I love you", Rory said letting out a slight laugh.

"Hearing those words, it makes me weak", Logan told her honestly.

"It's true" Rory told him.

'I never want to say goodbye to her', Logan thought to himself and then said to Rory, "girl you make it hard to be faithful".

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to I just needed to hear your voice", Rory told him.

"It's funny that your calling me tonight", Logan told her laughing.

"Not really, I had a dream about you. Do you dream of me too?" Rory asked with curiosity.

"Yes I've dreamt of you too", He told her quietly.

"Jess and I had another fight today", Rory told him.

"And does he know you're talking to me?" Logan asked her.

"Of course not", Rory said.

"Will it start a fight", Logan wondered out loud.

"One of many, but what about Kenzie? Does she know?" Rory asked Logan.

"No I don't think she has a clue", Logan told her truthfully.

"Oh Logan I have to go, Jess just got home, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you", She told him hanging up quickly.

Logan sighed. This girl would be the death of him. She did after all have the lips of an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was on the phone", Jess asked walking into the bedroom.

"Logan", she told him. 'No use lying', she thought to herslef.

"Why are you talking to him", Jess asked jealousy and anger creeping into his voice.

"He's my friend", Rory told him defensivly.

"He's your ex - boyfriend!" Jess told her yelling.

"I needed someone to talk to, and you weren't here! You are never here. And whenever you are here all we ever do is fight. Why am i still doing this Jess? Why are we still doing this?" Rory asked him frustrated.

Jess sighed and looked down at his feet while mumbling something.

"What was that?" Rory asked

"I said, because I love you but you don't seem to love me back", Jess told her quietly.

"I do Jess, I do. But you make it so impossible. You hardly ever tell me anything. I don't think you trust me! A relationship is nothing without trust", Rory told him sadly.

"Do you still love Logan?" Jess asked with a sad look on his face.

"Yes i do", Rory told him quietly.

Jess wordlessly pulled his suitcase out of the closet and began to pack his stuff. Once he was finished he turned towards Rory.

He wrapped Rory into a hug.

"Ror, you have to choose i can't let you string me along like this. it hurts. it hurts alot. I want you to know i'm not angry with you, if you aren't in love with me it's not your fault. You don't choose who you fall in love with. I just want what's best for you. I'm going to Luke's. Give me a call when you have made your decision. I love you", He told Rory and then kissed her on the temple and left.

Rory laid down onto the bed that they shared and started to cry.

-----------------

"Logie", Kenzie said walking into the room.

"Don't call me that", Logan said almost as a reflex.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked with a questioning look.

"Myself", He said sarcastically.

Kenzie's face was overcome with a look of hurt and tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kenzie, i forget your just 18. I was talking to Rory", Logan told her feeling sorry for her.

"Rory", said as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes Rory. Her and her boyfriend had a fight and she needed someone to talk to", Logan said lying with ease.

"Doesn't she have like friends or something. Why does she have to call you your her ex - boyfriend not friend. Your mine not hers", Kenzie said angrily.

"First of all i do not belong to anyone. And second of all this thing between the two of us is just a business deal. Once my Father gets your Father to do what he wants there will not be an us and you know that", Logan told her bitterly.

Kenzie just left out a hmph and got into their bed and turned away from Logan indicating that she did not want to talk anymore.

Logan had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Most girls would of dumped his ass for treating them the way he had treated Kenzie. But Kenzie wanted Daddy to keep adding to her trust fund so bad that she would stay with Logan no matter what he did.

A/N I couldn't resist And yes there is more to come. I just have to write it first, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sighed and reached to pick it up, she already knew who it was.

"Hey Babe!" Lorelei said excitedly.

"Hey Mom", Rory said.

"So should we start with the birthday ritual or talk about what happened with Jess", Lorelei asked.

"Mom I'm 23 do we really need to do the whole birthday thing", Rory asked.

"Hey missy! You have only been 23 for 3 minutes. But I guess we will talk about Jess, what happened?" Lorelei asked.

"Mom, do you think it's possible to be in love with two people?" Rory asked with confusion seeping into her voice.

"Of course I do! I mean I have been in love with both Rob Lowe and Luke for 3 years now. And it's working out just fine. Luke does get jealous sometimes though", Lorelei said letting out a small laugh.

"Mom be serious, I need to know", Rory said frustrated.

"What's going on Rory, Why did Jess show up on my doorstep yesterday evening asking for the key to the diner so that he could stay there", Lorelei asked going into serious mode.

"I'm still in love with Logan but i love jess too", Rory told her Mother.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave", Lorelei said sighing.

"Trust me I know", Rory told her Mom.

"Lets think about this later. Now on with our birthday ritual", Lorelei said starting the story of the night that Rory was born.

Later that morning Rory's phone begin to ring once again. She looked at the caller I.D. and was surprised to see Jess's name.

"Hey", She said.

"Hey Happy Birthday", Jess told her.

"Thanks but I have had happier", Rory told him with sadness in her voice.

"I didn't call to make you sad, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner for your birthday", Jess asked her with a hopeful voice.

"Of course I will, what time?" Rory asked.

"I'll come by and pick you up at seven, sound good?" Jess asked.

"Yah it does. Bye Jess. I love you", Rory told him.

"Don't say that Ror, it hurts too much. I'll see you later", He told her hanging up.

A few hours later Rory's doorbell rang.

"Hold on", She called from her room.

She walked out of her room and went to the front door to look out the peephole so that she could see who it was. She didn't expect to see Logan standing there with a large birthday gift, but it is what she saw.

She opened the door and practically jumped into Logan's arms.

"Hey, what was that for", he asked surprised.

"Nothing I'm just happy to see you is all", she told him smiling.

"So what did you get me", she added.

"Well you have to open it and see", he told her smiling.

She then proceeded to unwrap her present and inside was a dog carrier with a puppy inside.

"Oh my God! Logan! No way! Oh my God! I can't believe you got me a puppy!" Rory said excitedly.

"It's a Yorkshire terrier mixed with a Maltese. And it's a girl. I left the whole naming thing up to you", He told her happy that she was happy.

"I'm not sure what to name her, though", Rory said with a pout.

"Maybe you should call Lorelei, she comes up with good names. I mean her dog's name is Paul Anka, " Logan suggested.

"No, I just thought of the perfect name!" Rory exclaimed.

"What", Logan asked.

"Donna Reed!" She exclaimed.

"Donna Reed?" Logan asked confused.

"Yeah, from the Donna Reed Show. It was my favorite show when I was 16. And if my Mom can name her dog Paul Anka then I can name mine Donna Reed", Rory told him happily.

"So do you want to go grab dinner or something", Logan asked her.

"Actually Jess is coming to pick me up soon to take me out, I need to get ready", Rory told him just realizing that is was already five.

"Oh well I guess I should probably get home then", he told Rory while giving her a tight hug.

After Logan left Rory began to get ready. She took a shower then started to pick out a dress. She decided on just a plain black dress. 'It works for every occasion', she thought to herself. She put on some black heels and a white beaded necklace. Then got her white boho bag out of her closet and put all of her things in it.

'Perfect' she thought as she looked in the mirror. A minute later the doorbell rang.

A/N I actually didn't even think about the whole Chad Michael Murray/ Kenzie think when I named Logan's girlfriend Kenzie. So it is just an odd coincidence. And this is not based nor related to The Kenzie/Sophia/CMM thing. And since we brought him up I am thinking about adding him to the story. As much as I love TRORYs he will be a friend only, maybe Logan's cousin or something?


	4. Chapter 4

Rory opened the door expecting to find Jess but that just wasn't the case.

"Oh Kenzie, i was expecting someone else what are you doing here", Rory asked as nicely as she could.

Kenzie didn't say a word just pushed pass Rory into her apartment.

"I think we need to talk", Kenzie told Rory.

"Your not breaking up with me, are you?" Rory joked.

Kenzie gave her a look that said she did not find that funny.

"I don't want you going around Logan anymore", Kenzie said with determination in his voice.

"I don't think you really get a say in who Logan is going around with", Rory told her getting upset.

"I am his girlfriend, He loves me not you, why can't you just get over him", Kenzie asked.

"He is my friend. Logan and I have a history together. He has always been there for me, so I'm not going to leave him alone. Sorry", Rory told her.

Kenzie's phone begin to go off. She looked at it and frowned.

"You know what this isn't over, but I can't deal with you right now. I'll show myself out", She told Rory leaving.

Rory sighed and spread herself out on the couch with Donna Reed on her lap.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang once again. This time before answering it Rory looked through the peephole. Jess was standing there to her relief.

"Hey", she said opening the door and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you ready to go", Jess asked.

"Yes, just give me a minute," Rory told him.

"Donna Reed, you be good!" She yelled locking the door.

"Donna Reed", Jess asked confused.

"My new puppy", Rory told him smiling.

"Huh", he said.

Jess led Rory outside of the apartment building with his hand on her lower back. Once they got to his car he opened the door for Rory then went and got into the driver's side.

They sat in a comfortable silence on the way to the restaurant with some random radio station playing in the background. When they got to the restaurant Rory smiled at Jess because he had taken her to her favorite Italian restaurant.

They were seated and their orders were taken almost immediately.

"So Tristan called me today", Jess told Rory.

"Really, and how is Paris and my God baby doing", Rory asked getting excited thinking about her and Jess's godchild.

"Paris and Isabella are fine. But Tristan was wondering if you and I could watch Bella this weekend", Jess said looking at Rory while she clapped her hands with glee.

Rory nodded agreeing to watch Bella.

Rory remembered when Tristan and Paris had originally got together. It was when Rory and Paris were seniors at Yale. Logan had been gone for almost a year and Jess and Rory had been together for 4 months.

Paris, Jess, and Rory were sharing an apartment and one day Tristan came to see them. He had wanted to ask Rory on a date but Rory was dating Jess. After Tristan learned of that him and Paris started to hang out a lot and eventually started dating. Then 3 months later Paris was pregnant. And 9 months later they had Bella. Bella was 2 months now and Tristan and Paris were both interning at Hartford Memorial. They were engaged but didn't want to get married until they were both done with med school.

"So why do they need us to watch Bella", Rory asked Jess.

"Well apparently it is one of their many anniversaries, so Tristan is taking Paris to some cabin in Colorado for the weekend," Jess told her.

"Awe that is so sweet", Rory told Jess.

"He said he was going to call you tonight," Jess said motioning toward Rory's phone.

Rory and Jess finished eating and then he paid the bill and they left.

Once they got back to Rory's apartment, Jess wasn't sure what to do. They really shared the apartment but since he left it was hers.

"Jess will you stay with me tonight", Rory asked in her sweetest voice. Which made Jess's heart jump into his throat.

"Sure Ror", Jess told her.

They went inside and settled down onto the couch to watch a movie. Rory's phone started to go off. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw Tristan's name flashing.

"Bible Boy", Rory exclaimed.

"Mary", Tristan said equally as excited.

"It's been to long since we have talked", Rory told him.

"Mar, It has only been a two weeks", Tristan said laughing.

"Exactly my point! Two weeks! Bella is probably growing like a weed and gagaing and you haven't called to tell me", Rory scolded.

"Gagaing?"Tristan asked amused.

"You are not allowed to mock", Rory told him.

"Okay okay. Well how are things going at The Hartford times" Tristan asked.

"It is great, I get to work at home 3 days a week", Rory told him with happiness in her voice.

"That's great", told her truthfully.

"So you need us to watch Bella," Rory said getting to the point.

"Yes if that's okay", Tristan asked her.

"Of course it is", Rory told him.

"Okay well I have to go before Paris throws a fit about using so many minutes", He told her laughing.

"Okay Tristan, I will see you Friday then?" Rory asked.

"Yes we will come by at about five. Oh and happy birthday Mary", Tristan told her.

"Thanks E.T. Give Bella and Paris a hug for me. Bye", Rory said hanging up.

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews And thank you Lifeisconfusing for giving me the idea to have Kenzie at the door.

-yay this finally got uploaded! i have had this chapter written for days but it wouldnt let me upload it. so im sorry this took so long to get up.-


	5. Chapter 5

Rory walked back into the living room and saw Jess laying on the couch patting Donna Reed on the head.

"Hey", she said kissing him.

"Hey", he whispered. He reached into his pocket to pull something out and Rory almost fainted when she saw what it was. A little black velvet box.

"Oh my gosh", she whipered barely being heard.

"Rory, I know we aren't at our best right now. But that doesn't mean i don't love you. I don't think I'll ever notlove you. I have been planning to ask you this for weeks. That is why i haven't been home. I went to Boston to get the ring last weekend. I wanted everything to be perfect for your birthday. I love you and I hope that you also love me to. I hope that you will do my the honor of becoming my wife", Jess told her with a sincere voice.

"Yes", Rory uttered barely being heard.

Jess smiled and took Rory's face in his hands and kissed her.

Rory and Jess started to kiss and made there way towards the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Rory awoke to the smell of Pancakes and Coffee. She wrapped the blanket around her body and winced as her foot came in contact with a cold hard floor.

Rory walked into the kitchen, stopping to give Donna Reed a pat on the head.

Rory smiled when she saw Jess standing in their kitchen cooking pancakes in only his boxers and a "kiss the chef" apron her Mom had bought Jess as a joke.

She kissed him on the cheek and poured herself a cup of coffee then sat down at the table.

She reached for her ring and smiled then let out a squeal.

Jess turned to look at her as if she was crazy.

"What was that", Jess asked laughter evident in his voice.

"I need to call my Mom, i totally forgot last night cause you know we were uh "busy" and she'll kill me if anyone else finds out about the engagement before her", Rory said getting out of her seat and walking into the bedroom.

Rory grabbed her cell phone hit one on her speeddial.

Her Mom picked up after the first ring.

_Daughter of mine, what's up?_

**Mom! I'm getting married. Jess asked me last night.**

_I know this. I have been helping him plan it for like ever. I'm surprised i was able to keepit a secret so long._

**You are going to be my maid of honor, right?**

_Of course. Now i must go. Sookie just got into a fight with a jar of tomato sauce._

**Okay Mom, I'll see you soon. I love you!**

They hung up and Rory walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then she dialed a very familiar number.

**Hey Ace.**

_I'm getting married._

**Your getting married? Well i guess congratulations are in order. I guess Kenzie won't have to hire that hitman after all. **

_Hitman?_

**She came home yesterday muttering something about a hitman and how much money it would cost to shoot a Gilmore.**

_Should i fear for my life?_

**No, not yet atleast. I have another call. Maybe i'll see you around sometime, Ace.**

Rory looked at the phone confused. The way Logan had hung up had seemed so cold.

She walked out into the living room to see a very pissed off Jess holding a very frightened Donna Reed.

A/N Don't worry this will be a Rogan. I'm getting there In the next few chapters or so.


End file.
